


Car Stop

by Ghospice



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cheating, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Other, Rough Sex, Tentacles, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghospice/pseuds/Ghospice
Summary: Its mouth was wet with spit and it slid down onto a ruffled, dirty collar. It was huge. And very clearly dressed like a clown. She almost cried out with hysterical laughter, but the roving, furious glare of its eyes kept her mouth firmly shut.





	Car Stop

“It’s broke.”

“We should’ve driven in-”

“I know! I know, christ. Just let me check.”

Shirley shut her eyes at the slam of the car door, took a deep breath and got out. She paced away with her phone light glowing against the side of the empty gravel road, the country lane a black fog of nothing. She turned back at the sound of clanking and a hissed curse.

“Liam? You okay?” Her boyfriends head bobbed up over the lid of the car boot and he squinted against the beam of light. He ducked back down.

“Don't know. It’s such a piece of shit-! Just give me a minute.” She heard him continue to make a fuss of the old car and sighed. It had been a long day.

She shivered in her loose cotton vest and considered grabbing her jacket from the front car seat before shrugging to herself. The urge to use the bathroom had her eyes skimming the offside of the road. There were plenty of trees and bushes further down, not that she needed much cover. They hadn't passed any street lights to even indicate they were near civilisation.

“I’m gonna pee!” She shouted, waiting for the affirmative from Liam before carefully climbing down the steep grassy roadside.

As she made her way down the air got cooler, prickling her skin into goosebumps. She could only make out what her phone illuminated. As she checked behind her she saw that the road was a distant dark line, only noticeable by the crack of car light spilling over the edge. It was faint but at least she could still see it.

Leaves were crushed underfoot as she made her way towards a tree and stepped behind it. Shirley pocketed her phone and the only foot of light disappeared. 

She popped the button of her jeans and pulled the zip down, shimmying against the rough oak at her back. As the jeans fell to her feet she heard a loud snap. Her head jerked up, gazing into darkness. The sound had ricocheted off something close by, pistol sharp. She waited. When nothing happened she reached slowly for her jeans to pull back up, far too nervous now to just go about her business.

As her hands skimmed the rough fabric she heard something else. Leaves crackled underfoot. For a second she thought Liam was fucking with her, but the sound was coming from ahead, further into the foliage.

“Hello?” She asked, in hope that whatever animal was there would be spooked at the sound of a human voice. She’d hear the patter of feet darting away, as equally disturbed by her presence as she was to it.

She stood with her hands clenched into her belt line, holding the open fly as if planning to do it up but not wanting to make any more sudden moves. Her throat felt thick and the area was bursting to the brim with tension. 

“Hello,” A voice said.

Shirley shrieked and in her panicked state she twisted around the tree to run. Her foot caught on something and she slammed against the ground with a squeak of pain.

Gasping she rolled over and tried to stand and as she did something caught her eyes. 

Two glowing lights, like a pair of twinkling stars in the night sky stared back at her. The actual sky was barren and black, and these lights shone from straight ahead, within a cluster of trees. Her chest heaved and her neck ached from the harsh fall, but nothing could take her eyes away from it.

The eyes were gleaming yellow, maybe like a cat, but definitely some kind of animal. Her heart pounded as she thought about the voice. The urge to scream was itching the back of her throat, but she found herself glued to the floor by the mesmerising sight.

“H-hhello,” She tried again, believing that she had imagined the response before. That her mind was tired and making up shit.

The eyes never blinked nor moved, and Shirley was becoming convinced this wasn't an animal. It should've been scared off by now.

“Hello...Shirley,” The voice said, and her stomach dropped at the announcement of her name, its tone wavering and high. 

Her feet scuffled against the ground as she snapped into standing. She broke into a sprint. It felt like a dream, as the seconds seemed tortuously slow and the hill looked farther and farther away as she fled. 

A slap of something cold and fleshy gripped her ankle, causing her to fall forward with a piercing gasp. Shirley hit the floor with a light thud and tried to scramble away, but the hold on her leg tightened and pulled her back.

She opened her mouth to scream but was immediately stopped by something thick and dark that coiled around her gaping jaw. Slowly she was dragged back, prickles of grass scratching her exposed stomach. She stared at the dim cut of light where her boyfriend was likely tinkering away, clueless.

She tried to jerk her head around but the solid mass held her still, like a giant boa constricter which occasional squeezed a little tighter. The appendage wrapped around her neck like a dark scarf. She let out a muffled cry, sounding like a squeaking mouse, and she knew it wouldn't reach Liam's ears.

“Yes. Come and see,” The person spoke lowly, sounding pleased. Excited. 

Though it wasn't human, she thought, but it sure talked like one.

Her heart thudded at its words, bouncing around her ribcage as she wriggled uselessly in the wormy solid hold. 

She was dragged all the way back, slowly and silently, as if this thing wanted to extend her misery. By the time it stopped tears were streaming down her face, mascara leaving chilled lines of black against her cheeks. 

The slithering tentacles flipped her body as if she weighed nothing, laying her against the dry muddy ground. They released her and vanished. Though it was hard to say if they were truly gone as Shirley could see nothing. She patted her jeans to find her pocket empty. Her phone must have fallen out on the grass.

She laid still on the ground, her body shivering and breathing as rapidly as if she had run a marathon. The darkness around her was impenetrable and still. She can’t hear Liam at all, but she doesn't dare scream. Even if he heard now, what use would he be with something like this? She’d be dead before he’d lifted his head up. This she knew with a sharp certainty.

Then she saw it. Two glowing eyes blinked into existence like they had always been there. Most probably had. They're inhuman, golden and sharp. They float in the darkness before her, unnaturally burning into her skin. The light they produced revealed stone white flesh and a dark lines slitting up a face. It was grinning.

“W-w-wh-” She was so afraid, trembling on the cold earth, that it didn't surprise her when her words failed. The eyes flickered with something, darkening. The person moved closer.

“Shirley,” It drawled in a baritone voice, “Do you wish to see me?” 

‘No’ she thought, wanting this thing to fuck off as far as possible. ‘No, no nonono-’

It was close. If she could see its body it would probably be sat mere feet before her. But her eyes never seemed to adjust to the dark like they normally would. She could hear its breathing, soft and gentle, entirely at odds with its presence.

A ghostly touch run along her outer thigh, furthest from the creature. She jumped forward with a squeal, and then stopped herself as she came face to face with those horrible eyes. It giggled, an awful, childlike sound. 

“Oh, don't be like that,” it said as she heaved herself backwards, back hitting the bark of a tree. She curled her legs and arms inwards, as if to make herself as small as possible. Something pressed against her side again and she flinched. 

“I want to feel you,” it spoke in a deeper, husky voice, “is that so bad?”

“Ple-plea-” The thing sighed and for the first time shut its eyes, leaving Shirley in darkness. When they reopened she cowered against the tree. They looked like angry red scar tissue, scarlet bulging from around the black pupils.

“So afraid,” it muttered, “so distracting.”

Shirley sensed it move closer, so close that she could feel the heat emitting from its body. There was a tension like a taut wire between them, as if this thing was a moment away from leaping and tearing her throat out. She shut her eyes and whimpered, pressing her cheek against the rough cork away from the monster. Her fear was like an iron pole through her heart, stiff and heavy and cold. 

“If you wish to go free, you must calm. Hush.”

She thought about Liam, useless fucking Liam and felt a split moment of anger among her tidal wave of fear. Something dripped onto the hard ground and breaking the silence. She felt warmth at her side, pawing at her exposed naval. It rolled over her skin to nudge between her thighs. She gasped, and gripped at the dirty tree roots beneath her, eyes darting to the steady stare of the stranger.

She felt inexplicitly embarrassed before this thing that might kill her.

“Let me fuck you, and then you may go.” it said with no rise to its tone.

“W-hh-what?” She questioned, stunned. It remained silent, watching her calmly, its red lips a slack line.

The slimy appendage continued to rove insistently at her open fly but did not press further. She swallowed as she realised grimly that this monster was fully capable of going ahead whether she agreed to or not.

She could fight back, she could scream. The dark tentacle then slicked against her core and a peel of arousal caused her eyes to widen, a puff of air to escaping her. 

It wouldn't be so bad, and it was better then death, which she was sure would happen if she disagreed. She thought of Liam, oblivious and tinkering away with his stupid car. She licked her dry lips and gazed at the partially hidden stranger.

“Okay,” she was surprised by how steadily she answered.

The being smiled, and she saw the pointed tips of its inhuman teeth. For a moment her stomach lurched as she thought she’d made big mistake, but it was too late. The creature crept forward, moving across the ground on all fours, like a tiger stalking its prey.

Its mouth was wet with spit and it slid down onto a ruffled, dirty collar. It was huge. And very clearly dressed like a clown. She almost cried out with hysterical laughter, but the roving, furious glare of its eyes kept her mouth firmly shut. 

It stopped before her small form, hunched over and breathing rapidly. Its eyes drifted apart like it was having a fucking seizure, and she could make out webbed cracks adorning its massive forehead. 

She didn't know what it planned to do, but every second it sat doing nothing only furthered her anxiety. Maybe that’s what it wanted. But she couldn't stand it. And so, with a shaking hand, she reached forward to touch its arm.

The creature seemed to remember itself, because its eyes narrowed and focused on her trembling hand. It watched her quivering limb with a blank look, before it shot forward with its own, much longer arm. Shirley screamed as it pinned her arm to the floor and moved over her, pressing her back into the ground.

As it leaned over she sensed something moving, shifting behind it. It was too dark to see anything other then the beings front, but then black, squirming limbs peeked out from behind its back.

“What the f-fuck.” 

They slithered against her sides while the clown reached forward and gripped her tightly. The white fabric of its gloves bulged with pointed tips, like claws desperate to burst through and into her flesh. It smiled at her, mouth quirked strangely. With hardly a flick of effort, it flipped her over so that her face hit the soiled ground with a dull thud.

She moaned at the sore ache but had no time to feel self pity. It was tearing at her clothes, both with its humanoid hands and its shifting tentacles. 

Her jeans come down easily, having already been unbuttoned. It ripped into the thin fabric of her pants like tearing up a piece of soft tissue. Shirley closed her eyes and gripped her bottom lip between her teeth.

With a far gentler touch then she expected, it pulled her backside off from the ground and pressed her flush against its hips. Hot shame bloodied her cheeks as she felt it spread her thighs further. Tentacles smoothed up and down her lower legs, curling about them in wet, humid licks, while they hung helpless aside the clowns massive body.

She thought it would dive straight inside. She could feel the large bump of its cock behind its clothed body. But instead it took a hand and ran it along her exposed slit, the taloned nails lightly trailing around her entrance. Shirley whimpered, feeling the needle thin pleasure trembling through her.

It played with her body, its hot mouth lathering wet swipes across the back of her neck, as its extra limbs squeezed her bare legs with clear hunger. She shivered and goosebumps prickled all over. Eventually it pulled away, and she heard the ripping sound of cloth, before she felt the large, warm flesh pressing against her cunt.

“Good,” It spoke in a strained voice, hissing out its pleasure.

It took a hand and guided the tip home, parting the velveteen, soaked walls of her cunt. Without waiting for Shirley to adjust the being shoved forward. Shirley yowled into the mud, dirtying her face as she tried not to make too much noise. It was too big, and she was sure she would bleed after this.

Her mind flashed to Liam, sure that he would have heard that.

No one came. The monster let out a guttural sound of approval, like a deep purr and began moving in and out. In no time at all Shirley felt a spark of pleasure coiling inside her, and her own sounds of enjoyment were hard to hold back. It hit something deep inside her. Her eyes rolled back with a strangled grunt that she tried to stop.

“w-what if he hears me-!”

“You think that little boy could stop me?” it sneered, and she can almost see the bared teeth, glistening with drool. “What, little thing, would he do?”

“I-I- hah-” she pictured Liam hearing her aroused cries and felt sick, ashamed. The creature rutted into her faster, hissing out its excitement.

“Maybe you want him to.” it asserted.

“No,” she gasped, “No, your wrong! i’m not-”

“Enjoying this like some filthy slut,” it panted and dugs its nails in deeper to her hips, pinning her in place. “Yes. _Yes you are._”

Shirley shivered and fell silent. She dug her fingers into clumps of grass, her eyes fixed shut to ignore the monster pressing down on her, its quiet groans building in intensity, its silk covered suit caressing her with each thrust. She didn't know what was jabbing inside her, but it felt big, definitely larger then Liam. It was painful compared to sex with her boyfriend, painful and terrifying. And yet…

“Nothing?” it mocked, “No? No? Where have all the words gone?”

Pleasure tore through her in savage waves with each jerk of its hips. The creatures embedded nails slid out her skin, and she felt the rivulets of blood run down. Long arms, velvet and warm curled around her abdomen, before jerking her back into the creatures body. Her womb ached from the pinch of its dick at the very end of her vagina, feeling like it wouldn't go any further. 

In the muffled sounds of their coitus, a noise suddenly rang out, the loud slam of metal. Shirley tensed and bent her neck to peer forward. She could see nothing where she laid flat on her front, but then the creature slowed its thrusts, also seeming distracted.

“Sher? You done? Cars fixed!”

The woman's heart dropped and she opened her mouth to yell, to warn him away or maybe cry for help, but a gloved hand slunk over her lips before she could. 

“Oh no, oh no. What will we do?” The monster teased, drawing its thrusts out in a lazy manner. It didn't seem deterred in the slightest, and Shirley had the horrible realization that this thing would continue even if her boyfriend approached. Would probably enjoy it.

“Please don't hurt him,” she hissed between the long fingers of its hand, “L-let me- let me speak.”

The creature breathed heavily on her back and then wordlessly and to her great surprise, its hand slipped away from her mouth. It probably knew she wouldn't dare try something. If not for her own life then for his. 

“I- I’ll be the-re! In a few minutes!” She panted at the effort took to speak as the creature sped up into a mad rut.

“Such a filthy liar. What would he say if he knew, if he saw?” It asked.

Her face flushed with anger, heating her already warm and sweaty skin.

“Please,” she begged, disgusted at how wanton the word sounded. “Just finish this.”

It growled lowly, its fingers pinching at her sides as if to punish her demand. 

“I will finish this, little mouse. And you will take what I give, all of it. And when you return to that vermin, you will keep what I give.”

“W-what you give?” Shirley asked with confusion.

The clown ignored her. It ran the cold tip of a nose against her neck, inhaling as its drool rolled off her flesh, before it growled and began to pound quickly. 

Shirley saw white as she approached orgasm. Not wanting to but the clown seemed insistent on making her come along with it. A finger pawed at her clit, rubbing too fast and hard, causing her to let out a painful cry as her body seized down on its cock.

Her toes and fingers curled as she clenched her jaw with a sharp groan. The monster bucked into her rapidly before pushing tightly to her back, its fanged mouth snarling beside her cheek as it came inside, a burst of heat spreading through her spasming cunt. 

It held her there for a while, remaining inside her but calm and still. Her heartbeat came down from its frantic pace, as she slowed her breathing and fell limply forward. Shirley wanted to shut her eyes and sleep.

“Wake up.”

A hand paws at her collapsed body, before gripping her face between its large palm. Shirley opened her eyes blearily, startled by the electric yellow eyes regarding her. Its lip twitched up into a conceited little smile, revealing broken buckteeth.

“Time to go,” It sang, lifting her up from the floor as it removed itself from her warmth. Its eyes glazed over for a moment before it shook its head, and leaned her against the tree bark. Once she appeared steady it let go and moved back.

Shirley regarded it nervously, its body hidden by shadows once again so all she could see were its bright, watchful eyes. 

“Go.” It said.

She hastily dressed and stumbled away from the tree. As her hand smooth over her jeans she felt a solid lump. Her phone was in her pocket. She didn't wait around, pulling out the device and lighting the path back. She didn't look back as she limped away, making her way towards the hill. She didn't dare look back at those eyes she felt drilling into her body.

She shivered as warmth ran down the inside of her jeans, her tattered pants still lying beneath the tree.

“Do not forget what I said,” The voice crowed behind her, “I will be watching.”

Shirley rushed the last few paces up the hill, a loud cackle following her retreating steps.

Liam was sitting inside the car with a pair of headphones in, head resting against his car seat. For a moment Shirley felt a spark of cold hatred which surprised her. Then it passed. She went around the side and climbed in. He sat up and smiled.

“Took you long enough.”

They spent the remained car drive in silence, Shirley feeling dazed and exhausted. She kept her arms upon her lap, horrified when she saw the damp spot spreading on the blue fabric. They drove for another mile or so before they saw a green signpost, with the white lettering which said, “Welcome To Derry!”

“Huh,” Liam said, “Guess we were close to something.”


End file.
